


Dimitrescu Winter Ball

by spacegirl1234



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Deaf Character, Heavy Angst, asthmatic character, excessiveuseoflittleone???idkImjustguessingforlaterpossiblechapters???, inwhichbigvampireladychasesCharlieandFloraaroundtheentiertyofherhumongouscastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl1234/pseuds/spacegirl1234
Summary: “You are cordially invited to the Dimitrescu Winter Ball! Oh how splendid Carl we are going to a ball!" My mother called out to my father as she opened the fancy wax stamped envelope and pulled out the cursive written letter.In which Flora and Charlie, two twins, fight for their lives after their family was invited to the Dimitrescu Castle Winter Ball.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for any incorrect tenses and grammatical errors or typos. 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE DO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR MAJOR PLOT TWISTS OR GENERAL SUGGESTIONS SO I'M NOT STUCK. Pweaze and thank you!!! <3333

“You are cordially invited to the Dimitrescu Winter Ball! Oh how splendid Carl we are going to a ball!" My mother called out to my father as she opened the fancy wax stamped envelope and pulled out the cursive written letter.

My mom signed to me that I was going to a ball and I started practically squealing. I’m deaf so I can’t formula words, but I can easily read lips. It comes with practice! I was extremely ill when I was younger and lost my hearing to an unfortunate explosion in the village which permanently damaged my ear drums. 

“Flora I am so very excited,” my brother Charlie signed as I read his lips. Charlie and I are twins odd enough, we are both 16! I can’t believe this is the first party I’m going to in my whole life. How grand!

I smiled enthusiastically, the ball was tomorrow night and no one was ever invited to the Dimitrescu Castle for a fancy winter ball! 

I tossed and turned in my sleep next to Charlie at the sheer thought of this ball! We had nothing particularly grand to wear but we each had one slightly formal outfit. As we got ready for the party the next night, I put on my best dress, it was green with embroidered flowers on the bottom! Charlie put on a suit and me, my father, and mother headed on our way to the castle gates. As a butler opened the door my mother and father walked in first. The castle was absolutely huge with one million feet tall ceilings and fancy drapes. As we were escorted to the ballroom by the butler, the room was filled with elegant looking people. The waiter gave Charlie and I a sad smile, which greatly confused me. Did he know I was deaf? Was it something Else?

“Come on Flora let us dance!” Charlie signed while rolling his eyes. 

We started doing some weird moves in the corner when a tall lady came towards Charlie and I. I slightly moved behind Charlie.

“Oh how cute you little ones are! Just morsels of delight you could make my teeth rot from the sugar,” she smiled aggressively but yet in a calming manner.

“W-why thank you my Lady,” Charlie said.

The lady bent down to me and I just blankly stared at her.

“What is your name darling? Oh how pretty you are.”

I knew what she was saying but got so nervous that I decided to disregard her comment. This tall intriguing lady even though graceful, seemed malicious. 

“What are you deaf, my dear!?” She chuckled.

Charlie spoke up,” Um my lady actually yes, my sister is actually deaf.”

“How interesting,” the Lady murmured taken aback.

“Enjoy the rest of your night, while it lasts,” she chuckled.

That was odd, I thought as I read her lips. Charlie just shook off the comment.

“Where are mom and dad?” I read Charlie’s lips.

I shrugged trying to look around.

“I don’t know,” I traced out on Charlie's hand.

The same waiter, butler man was eyeing Charlie and I for probably the fifth time once again.

We both snuck out of the ballroom and decided to look outside. That’s when Charlie jiggled the door and found the door of the castle to be locked. Probably a good hundred people including us were locked in here. I started panicking slightly and gave him my, “ frightened” stare.

“You two,” the waiter man from before said with a great urgency to his voice.

“I could die over telling you both this but I have to save you both, you’re so young and I couldn’t live with my conscience if I didn’t tell you what the Lady and her daughters plan on doing very soon!”

“Excuse me sir are-“

“Just listen young man! You take your sister and try to escape, for these women of the castle are far from human. DO NOT let them take your sister, for she will have a grave ending, possibly far worse than yours young man.”

My eyes grew more worried as I assessed the situation between my brother and the butler.

“W-what about our ma and pa?” Charlie questioned.

“It’s too late they are closing the ballroom doors now, thankfully the two of you escaped from that room, I am so sorry about your parents! You must seek salvation if you do not want to be their prey! Only the lady holds the keys to unlock this front door. I pray thee that the both of you get a head start and try to find a way out of this menacing castle! I pray this night is not your last, you young souls. Now go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daniela I think I smell something,” one of the sisters called.

Charlie grabbed my hand and instantly started running down the corridor in the other direction. I saw fear overcome him and a few tears fell from his face. I felt several strong thuds on the ground and new something bad was happening. 

“Come Flora let’s go!”

I frantically read Charlie’s lips as we looked for doors to escape. I could tell that Charlie heard more screams so I gently rubbed the back of his hand to reassure him. 

“Let’s keep moving,” he spoke as we walked into some sort of kitchen. There was a door that led to some sort of courtyard but we couldn’t find a key. I was shocked to find the plates were covered in red goo. Blood. Most definitely blood. My breathing started to become shortened and I was overcome with anxiety. I slumped to the ground but Charlie tugged my hand to get us moving once again. But I couldn’t, I just couldn’t knowing that our parents were practically being eaten alive by those god knows what monsters. I then started to have trouble breathing and that’s when Charlie pulled out my inhaler. Yeah tell me about it on top of the struggles of being deaf, I also suffer from asthma. It came after I lost my hearing, I guess the accident took a toll on my breathing because there was a lot of smoke that entered my lungs. I took a few puffs then shoved it into my pocket in my dress. 

We looked around the room for keys but couldn’t find anything. We heard a noise coming from the hallway and found a cabinet to hide in. 

“Mhmmm that was delicious sister, I cant BELIEVE those peasants were actually tricked into coming here for a winter ball so mother and the rest of us could feast upon them. So magnificently delicious. Wow I’m stuffed I had about. 15 or more!”

Charlie put his hand over my mouth in case I decided to make any sort of noise. I was shaking because I felt a presence in the room. 

“Daniela I think I smell something,” one of the sisters called. 

“You’re just in a blood frenzy. If you keep drinking so much you’ll put on a few pounds.”

“Hey you asshole! I smell something I do.”

“Well that’s impossible because we feasted on every last one of the selected villagers. So be quiet and go help mother clean up the ballroom. I’m heading upstairs.”

I felt footsteps walk away and Charlie signaled it was safe to move. But we still couldn’t find the dam keys!

“Are mom and dad okay?” I signed onto Charlie’s hand. 

He started tearing up and I instantly knew it was a big no.

He shook his head and looked down. We heard another set of footsteps and ducked below the table. 

“Is anyone in here? The mistress will know your slacking off on your nightly chores get back to it.”

I popped up from below the table and Charlie looked at me with fear and disappointment. 

“Oh my god, who are you back away!”

Charlie then popped up beside me. 

“We were at the ball, a servant let us out of the room!”

“I don’t recall the mistress and her daughters feasting upon children. But you must get out of here!”

“Girl you better be careful for the mistress loves young maidens like you!”

I nodded. 

“She is deaf, but she reads lips.”

I walked over to the servant girl and traced a thank you on her hand. 

“Your poor souls you’re orphaned!”

“How could you work here for the lady?”

“I was forced to. Was not my choice my family owned their debts.” She looked down sullenly. 

“What is your name?”

“My name’s Mary. You must go quick before the mistress comes back! Venture to her room at once and go out on her terrace. Climb the tree down closest to it and escape from the courtyard at once. For if you get caught I fear her sisters will feast upon you, young man and she will take this little girl!”

“Thank you Mary,” my brother spoke as he nervously grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know you can come out, little one. I won’t bite you I promise.” I inched closer from under the bed.

We stood in front of the ballroom doors and heard the Lady and about two of her daughters moving inside. My eyes instantly grew wide feeling the shuffling inside. I tried to run to the ballroom to see our parents but Charlie covered my mouth and grabbed me. He knew if I went in there I would be their prey! He had to carry me up the stairs. Doors upon doors lined the halls, it was grand with red and gold wallpaper. I opened every door which seemed to be deserted except two of them. One door seemed to be all scratched up and I heard water running from inside. The other looked pristine with white and gold tracings upon it. To my avail, the door clicked open and I hurried Charlie inside with me. It was absolutely splendid. The interior of the room looked graceful and elegant. Something Charlie and I were never used to. I started looking around oogling and doting over the pearls on the lady’s side table, my brother on the other hand was focused on finding a way out. 

“The terrace is locked! Good god.” He muttered to me.

All of the sudden we felt footsteps on the stairs. 

“Flora hide now!” Charlie whisper yelled. He hid inside a vent near the lady’s dresser and I under the Lady’s bed.

As soon as the lady walked in I had to cover my mouth from crying and whimpering. I eyed Charlie from behind the vent and he was shaking too but trying best to be strong for me. I saw the footsteps venture near the bed and I squinted my eyes closed. 

“I am so full! How splendid everyone was!” She spoke to herself. My fear grew wider and wider by the second but I dared to not let out a gasp. I suddenly saw another daughter. 

“Mother someone else is in the castle,” I think the blonde girl called. 

“Oh I know that my darling,” she smirked. She sat down at her vanity and started putting on lipstick. 

“You know you can come out, little one. I won’t bite you I promise.” I inched closer from under the bed. 

“Flora no!” My brother mouthed. I hesitated and decided to sit there. 

“Little one it’s either you come out now or I’ll drag you out. You get the choice.” I stared at Charlie who was sitting in the vent area. I didn’t move an inch and was paralyzed by fear. 

“1, 2, 3!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked at one of her daughters standing behind her covered in blood. I hugged myself and started to rock back and forth.

I felt strong, cold arms pull me out from under the bed. I let out something between a whine and a scream. I started to cry endlessly. My breathing condition started harshly acting up. 

“What a lovely little one. How cute you are indeed.” The lady grinned ear to ear. 

I looked at one of her daughters standing behind her covered in blood. I hugged myself and started to rock back and forth. 

“Oh no little girl do not be scared!”

I didn’t know what she was saying because I couldn’t bare to look at her so my head was just down. I felt cold hands run through my hair and flinched harshly. I tried squirming away from her but one of her daughters grabbed a leg of mine and started pulling me. I started hyperventilating and my inhaler fell out. The blonde girl let go of my legs and started playing with it. My breathing became rapid and Charlie had no choice but to climb out of the vent.

“Ah another little one, you again! How lovely. How pure,” she chuckled. 

“Give her back her inhaler this is insanity! She’s going to die if she doesn’t get air!” Charlie was crying with desperation. I didn’t hear anything but I felt vibrations bouncing of the walls of this grand bedroom. The blonde one chuckled which I could just feel. 

“Stop laughing she’s going to die!”

“Enough Daniela! Cut it out let this young man give her the breathing device at once!”

I suddenly felt Charlie’s hands on me and turned to look at him. My brother. I felt safe and my breathing became normal again. 

I cried into him and he stood there hugging me. I traced the words Ma and Pa on his back. 

“How interesting, the little mouse can communicate.”

“She knows sign language and reads lips,” Charlie said bluntly putting his guard up. 

The lady stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek. My eyes grew wide and I was shaking. She mouthed, “I will not hurt you sweet little one, what is your name darling?”

Her eyes were like a dreamy golden trance. I was staring into an empty void, a sudden abyss. 

I traced the letters F L O R A. On her hand. She tucked a piece of my auburn hair behind my ear. 

“Lovely, so perfectly splendid,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please leave suggestions on how to continue this! Flora and Charlie’s characters are very interesting!! I hope you all somewhat like this so far! :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I shall be retiring to my study. It is just across the hall, you two little birds stay put, or else.” Her fangs slightly stuck out and I jumped back a bit as she chuckled.

Once the Lady released me I signed to my brother that, “We should look for mom and dad, I doubt they’re dead. They are fighters they must have escaped. We’re surrounded so we need something, we need a distraction. Maybe we can say my inhalers broken?”

The lady and her daughters crowded around the two of us.

“How intriguing, rare communication.” Lady Dimitrescu raised an eyebrow. She turned to me.

“You must be a very smart little one,” she maliciously smiled.

“It’s sign language, we’ve been over this m-my Lady” Charlie murmured. He acknowledged my hint and took the inhaler out of my pocket. 

“My Lady, her inhaler's broken. She needs a new one or at least a new inhaler cartridge. Can you please let us go? She has her equipment at home for her breathing, please my lady?”

“Oh what a ferocious little lion you are. Standing up for your sister and taking good care of her.” She patted Charlie’s head.

“I’ll send my daughters to go get her equipment. Once you set foot in my castle, you stay here.” Charlie signed to me that we would need to be sneaky once they leave.

Off the sisters went. 

“I shall be retiring to my study. It is just across the hall, you two little birds stay put, or else.” Her fangs slightly stuck out and I jumped back a bit as she chuckled. Once she left I started signing to Charlie about how freaked out I am and that if ma and pa are alive we have a chance. So out we went tiptoeing across the hall and down the grand staircase being careful not to make a sound. We made it to the base of the stairs and saw the giant wooden doors. It was locked at first but Charlie reached down under the door and undid a lock. Fuck, maybe it was our fault. If only we knew there was a lock there, we could have released everyone.

Charlie covered my eyes, but I squirmed out of his grasp. The smell of metallic blood and bodies piled up everywhere. I instantly saw my mother and father in a corner. Blood drained and sickly. I cried and started heaving as Charlie put a hand on my back. I went to hug mom and dad. My dress was stained in blood as Charlie pulled me away. I saw Charlie start to cry too, but he tried his best not to because he wanted to show that he wasn’t afraid. It was just us alone now. We heard the front doors creak open.

“MOTHER WE’RE HOME!” One of the daughters yelled.

“Oh how swell, thank you my sweet Daniela.”

“We should go upstairs and give it to them mother.”

“Oh but they aren’t upstairs,” she smiled.

We saw the two wooden doors being pushed open.

“Well, well I guess you’ve seen the mess we made. Are you scared little boy?”

“N-no! You are disgusting creatures! You slaughtered all these people! And F-Flora and I’s parents!”

“Flora we are leaving m-mom isn’t here anymore stop hugging her!” Charlie tried to tug me off but I kept clinging onto mom’s lifeless body.

“Just go,” I signed to Charlie with no effort in my movements still sitting on mom’s dead lap. “You can come back for me I'll cause a distraction now.” Charlie nodded knowing he had to abandon me to save me in the long run. The powerful matriarch and her daughters had complete control of me and I couldn’t escape. But Charlie had a chance.

“Cmon Flora we’re leaving I don’t care what they say,” he tugged on my now blood covered dress playing along with what I was going to do.

I started kicking, throwing my arms, and banging myself against the wall. The ladies were shocked and in that moment Charlie made his escape. He smashed one of the windows and ran into the courtyard.

“GET HIM,” the Lady called.

I tried to run out the window too but Lady Dimitrescu pulled me into a confined embrace as I wailed. I was exhausted and my eyes fluttered close.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a dark room frightened for my life. I was in another extravagant bedroom but this time I was chained to the post of a bed.

“Your stupid brother escaped!” I looked at the blonde woman with tears in my eyes. I was happy he was able to escape the grasp of these monsters. “Your little distraction worked wise ass,” another one of the daughters huffed at me.

More tears fell down my cheeks as I buried my head in my lap. I felt something sharp scratch my arm. A sickle that was covered in another person’s blood.

All of the sudden I saw my childhood Bear which I named Panda. My face lit up for the first time in days. I tried reaching for it but she ripped it away from my face.

“I'll put it shortly, you stay put and let me and Elizabeth feed from you, then you get your fucking pathetic bear. Or you struggle and I rip its head off. I found it abandoned on the floor of your room. What a pity.” I could tell she was yelling and I flinched once she stepped toward me.

She brushed my hair out of my face.

“DANIELA! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” The tall lady barged in and called. I started calling her this because I didn’t know her name.

"Mother I, I was hungry!” Daniela whined.

“You just ate,” Alcina growled.

“Here sweet girl,” she mouthed as she handed me Panda.

I Instantly grasped for it and backed up away from everyone rolling into a fetal position.

I tried to sign please don’t hurt me but they didn’t understand. Alcina perked a brow. She handed me a pen and paper.

I spelled out sloppily, “Don't hurt me please?” She grabbed the paper and crumpled it with one large hand. She inched closer to me and just when I thought she was going to slice my throat open, she cupped my cheek.

“I won’t.” She smiled and mouthed.

"You’re young sweetheart, but I’m keeping you because I want you to live here with me. It’s the least I can do after what happened with your parents. Plus you’re such a pretty, pretty girl. We wouldn’t want that to go to waste would we?" She cooed.

Now how about you get some rest, it’s getting late and you’ve had quite the day. The tall lady unchained me from the shackle attached to my right foot.

She leaned down to tuck my hair behind my ear. All of the sudden I grabbed the pen and paper off of what I was assuming was now my bed.

“What is your name?” I wrote out.

She mouthed Alcina Dimitrescu 

I smiled and traced the word “PRETTY" on her hand. She laughed and walked out of the room.

I felt footsteps the whole entire night. How could I have been so captivated by this family? They slaughtered my parents and almost killed my brother if it hadn’t been for my distraction! I am glad he escaped. Hopefully Charlie will come back to me. Will he? I mean maybe he forgot about me.

After several hours of staying up I decided I couldn’t take the insomnia and ventured down the grand staircase to what apparently was their “living room.” I found what seemed to be a record player. I put in a disc and turned the volume all the way up. I put my hands on it and felt to the rhythm and the vibrations coming off of it. That always helped. I even went to the tavern and found the juke box there. It was amazing.

I felt footsteps rushing down the stairs and saw the three sisters looking at me.

“You little snotty child what do you think you’re doing?! You’re being so loud!” Elizabeth called harshly as I tried my best to read her lips.

I started signing something but completely forgot they didn't know.

“What is that fucking weird martian language you do with your hands? I can’t believe mother is actually keeping you. Worthless piece of-“

“ENOUGH DANIELA. AND YOU ELIZABETH, I AM SO UTTERLY DISAPPOINTED. I taught you to be civilized. Off to your room and no dinner for you ladies tomorrow!”

“But- but mother!”

“That is it!” I could tell Alcina was sternly speaking to them by the look on her face.

My eyes welled up at the comment. I couldn’t control any of this at all! I missed my beloved Charlie. I just yearned for home. Even if it meant sleeping in a twin sized cot sitting by the fire place.

“I am so sorry about Daniela and Elizabeth,” the Lady said softly.

I rocked back and forth in a fetal position as she ran her fingers through my hair.

“HOME” I traced on her hand.

She nodded her head side to side simply as she lulled me back into a state of deep slumber.


End file.
